TaoRis: C'est comme ça
by Lapetiteplumenoire
Summary: Un petit OS sur le Taoris ! En espérant que cela vous plaise et puis: IL Y A DU LEMON


Deux amis dormaient ensemble au sein d'un dortoir de 12 individus. L'appartement était constitué de 6 chambres, ainsi les membres se retrouvaient dans des chambres doubles. Dans l'une de ses chambres deux amis dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Tous c'étaient battus pour obtenir cette chambre à lit double, lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé. Mais elle s'était jouée entre les deux leaders du groupe. Un duel aux pierres feuilles ciseaux. Mais hélas pour Suho, Kris avait gagné la chambre. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, des binômes s'étaient formés, mais aussi des alliances entre les membres. Comme en témoignait aujourd'hui la nuit que passé Kris. La veille après un énième film d'horreur que Tao avait voulu regarder, pour jouer le malin devant Suho et pour trouver lequel des deux étaient le plus trouillard. Il s'était vu attribuer le jeune Tao, qui tremblait à l'idée de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que le salon se vidait de ses membres, Tao était resté à demi enroulé dans une couette sans bouger. Au début Kris l'avait trouvé mignon, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Tao n'avait pas encore prit sa douche. Malgré sa prise de conscience sur ce point il se leva.

« - Je vais me doucher avait-il dit.

Dans la minute qui suivait Tao, lui avait entouré la taille de ses bras.

Attends-moi, me laisse pas tout seul ici ! Et puis je ne suis pas encore lavé. On peut prendre notre douche tous les deux, comme ça personne de va perdre de temps, et je ne vais pas me faire attaquer par un fantôme. Dis oui s'il te plait !

Kris soupira, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper au plus jeune, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils prendraient une douche ensemble. Il prit la main de Tao, et éteignit la lumière du salon. Kris s'avançait un peu à l'aveugle dans l'appartement. Aux moindres petits sons la main du plus jeune, se fermait brusquement sur celle de Kris, avec en prime un petit hoquet de surprise. Kris avait à plusieurs reprises, fait exprès de faire peur à Tao, car cela le faisait marrer.  
>Jusqu'au moment où il l'entendit renifler derrière lui. Ils étaient arrivés à la salle de bain, alors Kris alluma la lumière pour voir le visage du plus jeune. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes, sous la peur. Tao bouscula Kris et se faufila dans la salle de bain rapidement pour retrouver une pièce emplie de lumière.<p>

Pourquoi tu pleures ? Avait ri Kris en posant la question. C'était moi.

Je n'aime pas ça ! Ca me fous les trouilles, et tu es vraiment nul Hyung dans jouer avec cela.

Tao, retira son tee-shirt et lui balança au visage. Kris le rattrapa de justesse et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il jeta alors le haut de Tao, dans la bannette aux linges sales et remonta son regard le long du corps jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kris, détaillait Tao, mais chaque fois qu'il le faisait il était toujours de plus en plus surpris. Le physique de Tao était loin d'être des plus banals. Les traits de son visage, tant prononcés lui faisait bien affirmé son côté masculin, mais sa voix et ses yeux pouvait tellement ressemblaient à ceux d'une fille que ça pouvait être troublant. Même dans ses gestes, qu'ils soient volontaires ou non Tao avait ces deux facettes.

Le regard de Kris, glissa sur le corps du plus jeune qui faisait de même en détaillant Kris de son côté. Depuis le début il est vrai que leurs deux corps avaient rudement changé. Mais celui qui avait le mieux pris était celui de Tao. Déjà son corps fin était bien sculpté de par les arts martiaux qu'il pratiquait mais maintenant que la danse entrée dans le jeu son corps était vraiment magnifique à l'œil.

Kris ! Appela alors dit Tao en claquant sa main sur le ventre de son Hyung. Je crois que tu as un peu pris du bide.

Le dit Kris, qui n'avait pas pu lâcher l'autre des yeux, sortit enfin de sa torpeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment-ça j'ai pris ? Ce n'est pas mon genre avait-il dit.

Puis après un bref silence, ils se mirent a éclaté de rire dans la salle de bain. Rien n'était le genre du mec urbain froid, mais il y avait du mieux. Après leurs éclats de joies, ils finirent de se déshabiller et allèrent dans la douche rapidement. Tao se glissa sous l'eau chaude sans plus de cérémonie. Kris était rentré juste après lui, mais son regard se faisait insistant sur Tao, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard.  
>L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau ne lui permit pas de ne plus sentir le regard persistant de son hyung. Il se tourna vers lui toujours sou l'eau et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir Kris. D'habitude il l'aurait déjà poussé pour prendre sa place, mais aujourd'hui il était étrangement gentil, ce qui mettait Tao dans le trouble.<p>

Hyung pour …

S'en suivis des toussotements de Tao, qui avait avalé de l'eau en parlant. Kris sorti de nouveau de sa contemplation et lui tapota le dos gentiment. Tao se calma petit à petit puis s'écarta pour voir Kris.

Quoi ? avait-il demandé avant de se mettre sous la douche.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le hyung dégluti difficilement, face à la paroi de douche. Ce qu'il ressentait, n'était pas une première pour lui, mais cela le troublait de plus en plus, il se disait à chaque fois que son cœur battait la chamade que cela n'est pas normal. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire de problème au sein du groupe.

Pour rien, tu as juste vraiment bien bossé, tu t'es embellis avait-il répondu froidement.

Dans un grand froid, les deux amis se séchèrent, et mirent leur pyjama. Le silence était à la fois gênant, mais mérité. L'un des deux était touché par la froideur de l'autre. Quant à l'autre il essayait de penser à autre chose que le corps de son ami.  
>Quand Kris commença à sortir de la salle de bain une main agrippa son tee-shirt.<p>

Kris je …

Oui tu peux dormir avec moi. Mais ne fais pas de bruit les autres dorment.

Le plus jeune ne décrocha plus un mot. Il se demandait ce que l'autre avait aujourd'hui, il lui prenait d'être gentil et dans la minute qui suivait il devenait totalement froid. Tous deux allèrent à la chambre et Kris s'effondra sur son lit, laissant Tao fermer les lumières et venir dans le lit. Dans un premier temps, ils se faisaient dos, aucun des deux ne voulaient aller vers l'autre. Puis Tao se tourna de nouveau et se trouva nez à nez avec le dos de Kris. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que celui-ci n'allait pas se retourner pour le prendre contre lui comme il en avait l'habitude, alors Tao se colla à lui glissa son visage dans le dos de Kris. Pensent que Kris dormait, Tao n'avait pas remarqué que sa respiration n'était pas si calme. Kris était très bien réveillé, et sentir le plus jeune dans son dos, s'agripper à lui, l'adoucit. Pourquoi faire payer Tao des misères que lui faisait vivre son corps.

Dans un élan de fatigue Kris se tourna et le serra contre lui mettant aux oubliettes toute ses nouvelles convictions. La tête de Tao bascula dans le cou de Kris et ils finirent tous deux plongeaient dans un profond sommeil.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position ?

Kris réveillé par toutes les gesticulations de Tao qui dormait profondément réfléchit à comment le plus jeune était arrivé sur lui. En effet ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes, leur bassin était l'un contre l'autre, et Tao soufflait paisiblement dans son cou. Toute la nuit, Tao avait été agité et Kris avait dû calmer ses cauchemars pour retrouver un sommeil tranquille, mais là jamais cette position n'aurait dû arriver.

Kris baissa alors la tête pour voir Tao qui dormait profondément. On aurait vraiment dit un bébé panda qui profitait du sommeil qu'on lui avait retiré. Mais le bruit dans l'appartement et l'heure qu'affichait le réveil lui fit réaliser que s'il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller il serait en retard pour le début de l'émission, qui portait sur l'anniversaire de Chanyeol. Devait-il le réveiller en douceur ? Ou comme le faisais les autres membres ?

Sur ce coup Kris voulait profondément être différent des autres, mais il se ravisa, qu'espérait-il ? Un matin tout doux ? Il fronça les sourcils pour faire partir cette idée idiote et réveiller son ami. Lui comme Tao était souvent considérer comme des hommes à femme. Alors Kris enfonça son index dans l'une des joue de Tao, qui bougea sur lui provocant un frottement entre leur deux bassins. Il se traita mentalement de crétin. Alors après la maniérée douce, il employa la manière forte et tapa Tao avec un oreiller. Le plus jeune se redressa d'un coup sec, haletant se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis il tourna un regard fatigué vers Kris.

Mais tu es complétement malade !

Tu ne te réveillais pas se justifia le plus vieux en riant.

Tao à la fois blessé par un réveil comme celui-ci balança le coussin au visage de Kris avant de se lever. Il chercha son tee-shirt qu'il avait dû enlever pendant la nuit. En se redressant il surprit le regard de Kris dans le miroir qui le regardait. Il soutenait le regard de l'autre un moment, avant que Kris détourne les yeux et se lève.

Je vais me laver tu ferais mieux de déjeuner sinon nous ne serons jamais prêt avait-il lancé avant de quitter la chambre.

Tao analysait encore la situation sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son Hyung. Il quitta la chambre sans son tee-shirt et en passant sa main dans ces cheveux. Il allait rejoindre la cuisine quand soudain Luhan lui fonça en plein dessus par inadvertance. Ils se jugeaient du regard et Luhan se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

Euh… Il y a un problème ? Que me vaut ce baiser ?

J'avais envie de te dire bonjour comme ça. Mais … Luhan baissa sa voix d'un ton et chuchota dans son oreille. Tu n'as pas une idée de cadeau pour Chanyeol ?

Les deux hommes étaient en cet instant vraiment proche, c'est-à-dire que le corps de Luhan touchait celui de Tao, qui était à demi-nu. C'est à cet instant que Kris décida de sortir, tombant directement sur eux. Le sang de Kris ne fit qu'un tour et sa main se serra, tout comme sa mâchoire. Il trouvait que Luhan était bien trop proche de l'autre et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand sa présence fut remarquée, Luhan lui fit un léger bonjour et repris sa discussion avec Tao. Personne ne fit attention à Kris du reste de la matinée, tous étaient bien trop occupés à réfléchir à leurs futur achats. Le groupe se préparait tranquillement pour sortir.

La plupart des membres étaient déjà prêt à partir nous n'attendions plus que Tao. Celui-ci sortit comme à son habitude tout en noir, avec un legging, un bermuda trop grand des petites bottines et sa veste noir, qui cacher un tee-shirt noir. Il avait aussi pris le temps de se maquiller car jamais il ne se laisserait filmer de trop près sans son maquillage. Une fois tout le monde réunis au salon, Suho lança le départ vers les vans qui allaient les conduire au lieu de tournage du Showtime épisode trois, consacré à l'anniversaire de Chanyeol. Le principal intéressé de cette journée ne devait en aucun cas savoir de quoi retournait cette journée, ce qui aller être complexe. Une fois dans la rue prêt à monter dans le van Tao, riait avec les autres, il ne se défaisait pas de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Mais sans était un peu différent pour Kris qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de la petite scène de jalousie qui était monté en lui. Alors dans le van il se mit assez loin de Tao afin de ne pas trop jouer avec sa corde sensible.

Quand tous les membres descendirent du van, le visage de Kris s'adoucis légèrement. Il devait jouer la comédie pendant le tournage il règlerait tout ça pendant que les caméras auraient le dos tournées. Arrivé sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Suho présenta la journée, avant de faire le slogan de l'émission. Puis tous se dispersèrent avec une caméra. Tao et Kris se retrouvaient ensemble. Alors que le binôme parcourait les rues de Séoul, Tao prit la parole.

Hyung qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es froid aujourd'hui ? Demanda le plus jeune.

C'était quoi ton petit manège avec Luhan ce matin ? Avait alors demandé Kris sur un ton froid et tranchant.

Mais rien, on parlait du cadeau pour Chanyeol ! Le cœur du plus jeune se serra quand le regard du plus vieux, lui tomba dessus il avait l'impression d'être brisé en deux.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans une boutique et les caméras se mirent en marche. Leur rôle d'idole se mit alors en marche. Dans cette boutique, ils virent aussi Baekyung et Chen qui de toute évidence, cherchaient aussi leur cadeau. Mais en vue du blouson qu'avait Baekhyun à son bras, celui-ci n'étais pas pour Chanyeol. Tout d'abord les deux jeunes, cherchèrent dans les vêtements à l'opposé des deux autres. Kris parcourait les manteaux quand Tao vient près de lui pour l'imiter. Kris avait alors des vues sur une veste.

Tu en penses quoi jolie non ? Avait-il demandé.

Oui c'est jolie avait alors dit le plus jeune.

Puis en se rapprochant d'un présentoir, Tao tomba sur un manteau qui lui plaisait.

Tu me l'achète ? avait-il demandé avec enthousiasme

Te l'acheter ?avait répéter le Hyung.

Tu as plein d'argent avait alors répliqué Tao.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air riche ? Demanda Kris

En effet dans la tête de Tao, Kris était un Hyung riche.

Achète moi ça insista Tao, qui avait flashé sur son manteau.

Celui-là est plus ton style avait alors répliqué le Hyung en continuant de fouiller et en lui montrant un nouveau manteau.

Non ça insista Tao.

Kris le regarda, en retirant sa veste en cuir, pour essayer le manteau qu'il avait vu.

Essaye-le. Et si ça te va bien je te l'achète. Avait-il dis.

Vraiment ? avait répliquait Tao, légèrement plus content que quand il était entré.

Seulement si ça te va bien avait dit Kris sur le coup.

Tao réfléchis et soupira en se disant que son Hyun g ne serait pas si gentil.

Je suis à 100% sûr que tu vas me dire que ça ne me va pas.

C'est ça. Comment as-tu su ? rigola Kris en ajustant sa veste sur ses épaules. Hyung n'est pas si méchant avait-il ajouté.

Plus préoccupé par lui que par Tao, il ne vit pas son regard blessé. Mais Tao ne laissa rien paraitre devant les caméras.

Comment c'est ? Demanda Kris.

Mais un problème de taille, venait d'arriver alors que Kris, aller se voir dans le miroir. Tao leva les yeux et vit Chanyeol entrer dans le magasin.

Tu es tout seul ? Lui avait demandé Chanyeol, mais Kris revient au secours de Tao qui bidouillait son fameux manteau.

Kris se fit alors remarquer, et Tao parti sans un mot, essayer son manteau devant le miroir. Il savait qu'il ne lui prendrait pas ce manteau mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le manteau épousait les moindres de ses formes. Ce manteau était tout simplement parfait sur le corps fin du plus jeune.

C'est jolie ou pas ? Demanda alors Tao tout seul devant les miroirs.

Alors que Tao se parlait tout seul face au miroir, Kris se tourna vers Baekhyun pour lui demander comment lui allait la veste et celui-ci lui approuva que celle-ci lui aller bien ce qui ravi Kris. Mais le moment où Kris se sentait le roi fut de courte durée quand une petite voix vient lui dire qu'il aimait cette veste.

Moi J'aime ! Moi j'aime beaucoup répliqua alors Chanyeol

C'est qui ? Kris se retourna et vit enfin Chanyeol. Pas toi…

Il veut l'acheté pour un autre membre dit alors Baekyun pour éloigner Chanyeol qui fronça les sourcils, se sentant de trop Chayeol parti à l'étage.

Alors que Tao, était devant le miroir Kris se glissa devant lui avec une nouvelle veste.

Achète le moi demanda de nouveau Tao avec une petite voix mignonne.

C'est féminin répliqua Kris pour éviter l'achat.

Achète le moi Répéta encore Tao.

Tu me demande de t'acheter ça ? répondis Kris en retirant sa nouvelle veste pour la reposait sur un présentoir. Je trouve ça bof mais c'est combien ?

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Tao, mais piqué au vif par toutes les remarques de Kris qui avait suivis il répliqua.

Je savais que ce serait comme ça. C'est joli mais tu dis que c'est bof !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kris, il avait touché la corde sensible de Tao, aujourd'hui cela allé être donnant donnant.

J'ai demandé combien c'était ! Répliqua Kris

193 euros répondis rapidement Tao

Vu que Kris ne donna pas suite à l'échange, Tao laissa tomber et alla directement reposer la veste et prendre son manteau pour partir du magasin. Tout de même inquiet il demanda.

Tout a l'heure j'ai vu Chanyeol il est où ?

A l'étage au-dessus répondit Kris avec un ton adoucis.

C'est alors que les deux hommes se demandèrent mutuellement et mentalement ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui acheter. Alors que les garçons, allaient de nouveau dans la rue, les caméras qui étaient sur eux s'éteignirent. Et la conversation repris.

T'es vraiment cruel Hyung aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Mais recommence une fois et je rejoins les autres du te débrouille tout seul c'est clair ?

Le ton de Tao, était monté, mais il y avait une sensation de cassure dans sa voix. Kris en fut surpris. Jamais son Dongsaeng ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Avait-il était un peu trop loin avec lui ? Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Kris lui ordonna.

Entre dans ce magasin j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Non je … Commençai Tao avant de se faire tirer dans le magasin.

Les caméramans en pause clope les attendaient dehors. Kris, ne laissa pas le temps à Tao, d'observer quoi que ce soit et le tira directement dans l'un des cabines où personne ne les surprendraient. Il poussa alors brusquement Tao à l'intérieur, celui-ci manqua de tomber.

Kris qu'est ce…

Tais-toi Tao. Tu vas m'écouter sérieusement lui avait dit Kris dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune avait alors dégluti difficilement en hochant la tête.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais depuis un moment Tao. Avait commencé Kris. Mais j'en peux plus !

Je…

Tais-toi je t'aie dis ! Ça fait un mois que tu me cherches Tao. Tu me colles tout le temps, l'autre fois à l'entrainement, tu cherchais quoi en venant faire du Fan service sans caméra ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui jouent avec les sentiments Tao. Pas ce genre de sentiment. Tu n'as pas le droit je suis claire ? Pas avec moi ! La prochaine fois que tu me cherches de cette manière tu en subira les conséquences. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Aucuns sons ne voulaient sortir de la bouche de Tao. Son regard se baissa et Kris quitta la cabine sans se retournait vers lui. Tao se laissa alors glisser le long du miroir en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il est vrai qu'il cherchait Kris. Non pas pour l'énerver non, mais pour le séduire, mais cela se révélait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le plus jeune savait qu'il pouvait être charmant, et Kris lui avait confié qu'un homme ou une femme cela ne le gênait pas.

Kris n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles. Il n'avait pas perçus les sentiments de Tao envers lui, et n'avait pensé qu'a lui, il ne voulait pas souffrir, mais en faisant cela il faisait souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Mais ce que venait de lui dire Kris, résonnait dans la tête de Tao. Il en paierait les conséquences ? Tao se redressa en se faisant sa propre version des mots de Kris. En gros, pour Tao, Kris voulait simplement coucher avec lui. Le sang de Tao bouillonnait, il avait envie de frapper son Hyung mais il se souvient qu'ils étaient en tournage. Mais le soir venu Kris n'y échapperait pas, il fallait que tout cette histoire s'arrête. Kris était devant les marches, dos aux magasins en train de discuter avec les caméramans, quand Tao sorti en trombe le bousculant sans s'excuser et en reprenant leur route.

Kris accusa le coup sans rien dire, et un froid s'installa entre eux quand il le rattrapa. Tao ne daignait plus lui parler, mais il savait qu'il ferait un effort pour le tournage. Les garçons se décidèrent pour une nouvelle boutique et les caméras se remirent en marchent. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique branchée et chacun alla de son côté pour trouver un cadeau pour Chanyeol. Kris alla au niveau des fringues et Tao des accessoires. Kris en bon comédien parla à la caméra disant que la boutique avait bon goût. Puis ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du magasin. Le magasin diffusait alors Growl des Exo et aucun des deux ne put s'empêchait de chanter, ce qui fit retrouver à la scène une vraie vie nullement joué.

Achetons lui un chapeau avait dit Kris.

C'est ce que j'ai fait lui dit Tao qui ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour son achat.

Kris, se senti légèrement mis à l'écart mais peut être l'avait-il bien cherché après tout. Alors Kris regarda un peu partout même au niveau des sous vêtement, qu'il trouvait marrant comme idée de cadeau. Il prit alors un boxer Bob l'éponge et fit tout pleins de test sur le bout de tissu. Qu'il valida comme adapté au corps de Chanyeol. Tao un peu plus loin tiqua. Comment Kris pouvait-il acheter des sous vêtement à un mec auquel il n'avait pas vu le corps ?

Tao alors alla à l'entrée du magasin pour l'attendre, mais il mit un temps fou en caisse. Kris dansait sur la chanson et attendit la fin de celle-ci pour daignait payer le commerçant, ce qui exaspéra légèrement Tao. Au moment de payer Kris se ravisa décapitant que 37 euros le boxer faisait trop cher. Alors Tao le rejoignit la casquette achetée pour Chanyeol sur la tête et ils quittèrent le magasin. Ils repartirent dans la rue, Tao avait croisé les bras, mais les caméras filmaient encore. Kris savait que quand Tao croisait les bras il n'était pas prêt à parler mais il se forçait pour l'émission.

Tu vas lui acheter quoi alors ?

J'ai pensé à deux trucs répondit Kris, soit une chose très jolie soit une chose très bizarre.

Un simple Hum répondit à Kris. Mais les caméras poursuivaient leur film. Elles n'allaient pas encore les lâcher alors ils entrèrent dans un nouveau magasin et Kris alla directement aux accessoires cette fois ci.

Je pense que Chanyeol aime ce genre de truc. Il est assez Hip Hop avait dit Kris.

Tu as raison tu as raison Hip Hop avait répondu Tao sans plus de formalité.

Puis par gentillesse Tao alla aider son hyung avec les vêtements et Kris avait alors ressenti la pointe au cœur s'envoler un peu

Je pense que si tu lui achète ça il sera content avait dit Tao

Sans suivis alors une scène de Kris imitant Chayeol heureux de son cadeau ce qui avait fait sourire le plus jeune. Kris se demanda si celui-ci était sincère ou tout simplement pour imitation pour les caméras. Tao avait alors laissé son Hyung trouver tout seul et était parti jouer avec un gros ours en peluche. Les gens penseraient surement qu'il avait trois ans mais il s'en fichait royalement. L'ours était à demie étalé sur un canapé imprimé de rose tout comme l'était l'ours. La tête de l'ours allé vers l'arrière. Tao le pris alors pas le museau pour la redresser puis le laissa retomber mollement. Il prit son portable pour le prendre en photo en disant à la caméra que l'ours était mort avec un petit rire. C'était une façon glauque de voir les choses mais cela lui faisait du bien. Puis la voix de Kris s'élève.

Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure je l'adore avait-il dit.

Vraiment ? Alors prends moi en photo avec avait tout simplement répondu Tao qui prenait une photo de l'ours avec son mobile.

Kris fit dans un premier temps un câlin à l'ours, puis il imita la pose de l'ours quand Tao prit la photo. Après que Tao lui ai montré Kris décréta qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot sur la photo ce qui fit rire Tao. Au fond de lui il se disait que si seulement il n'y avait que sur la photo que son Hyung ressemblait à un idiot leur relation aurait été bien plus simple. Enfin ils sortirent du magasin et les caméras s'arrêtèrent définitivement de tourner sur leur Duo.

Kris informa qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau et qu'il allait le chercher tout seul, et qu'il serait mieux de raccompagnait Tao à la voiture avant qu'il ne se perd. Tao avait alors suivit docilement les caméramans jusqu'à la voiture. Kris de son côté avait réellement fait l'achat pour l'anniversaire de Chanyeol. Mais il était aussi retourné à la toute première boutique, il hésitait à acheter le manteau pour Tao. Après tout ils avaient été odieux l'un envers l'autre aujourd'hui, et il savait que Tao, même sentimental ne reviendrait pas vers lui dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Alors prit par un élan de gentillesse il acheta le manteau que Tao avait voulu et retourna rapidement à la voiture pour attendre les autres.

Il y déposa ses paquets, et rejoignis les autres dans le café où il devait tous s'attendre. Chanyeol en bon ami avait déjà trouvé son cadeau qui se destiné à Kai, il avait été le premier à être arrivé. Mais ce que Kris vit le fit voir rouge. Tao n'avait pas du comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tao était le long du mur assis sur la banquette et Chanyeol était tout à côté de lui. Ils parlaient d'il ne savait quoi, mais la main de Chanyeol se porta affectueusement sur la cuisse de Tao qui buvait sa boisson. Alors Kris entra dans le café avec un regard noir, et froid, qui fit baisser les yeux aux deux amis, et Chanyeol poussa sa main avant de retrouver son sourire.

Alors le shopping avait-il demandé ?

Bien avait tout simplement répondu Kris

Puis plus aucune conversation n'avait été mise en place par la suite. Chanyeol était réellement mal à l'aise au milieu de ses deux amis. Puis arrivèrent rapidement Baekyun et Chen qui avaient dû finir leur shopping. En arrivant et en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Chanyeol les deux nouveaux arrivant avaient tenté de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui avait plus ou moins réussi. Et au fur et à mesure que le café s'emplissait des Exo, plus personne ne faisait attention à la tension entre Tao et Kris.

Durant la remise des cadeaux Kris et Tao avaient gardé leur distance pour éviter de déclencher une guerre en plein directe. Chanyeol en ouvrant le cadeau de Tao avait décrété que celui-ci n'avait pas assez de gout pour lui avoir pris une casquette comme celle-ci et il est vrai que cela avait énormément touché le plus jeune. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus à ça prêt. Lorsque tout le monde avait rejoint Chanyeol qui avait ouvert ses paquets, ils allèrent tous près de lui, pour le voir souffler ses bougies. Kris qui était caché par tout le petit groupe observait Tao. Puis Suho l'avait interrogé sur le cadeau qu'il avait offert à Chanyeol. Alors que Chanyeol parlait de son anniversaire et des cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, Kris c'était légèrement rapprocher de Tao qui manger dans le gâteau sûrement par gourmandise, ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Ils s'observaient l'un après l'autre et au moment de se servir du gâteau ils y allèrent en même temps. Kris regarda sa fourchette et celle de Tao. Ils se redressèrent en même temps, et alors que les caméras étaient fixé sur les essayages de Chanyeol. Kris tira doucement Tao hors du champ des caméras légèrement en retrait du groupe.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda alors Tao qui allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Kris le stoppa sans un mot et prit la fourchette de Tao dans sa bouche pour en manger le contenu. Le plus jeune avait laissé faire. Dans un premier temps il était resté surpris, puis l'agacement était venu avant de croiser le regard tendre de Kris. Mais à quoi jouer Kris ? Se demanda mentalement Tao.

Toute la journée il avait été infecte avec lui et puis là il faisait le mielleux pour un bout de gâteau. Le plus jeune fronça alors les sourcils. Mais le froid de la fourchette sur ses lèvres le fit se ressaisir, et sorti de ses pensées. Kris plongeait son regard dans celui de Tao, et Tao compris aussitôt le message. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et pris le contenu dans sa bouche. Il le mangea doucement avant de faire un léger sourire à Kris. Kris avait trouvé comment l'adoucir un peu peut-être que ce soir sera moins cruel qu'il ne l'avait cru tout au long de la journée. Puis le visage de Kris se fit plus prêt de celui de Tao, qui écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure que le visage du Hyung approchait. Mais Kris, n'allait pas l'embrasser non pas ici il y avait bien trop de témoin. Mais il lui chuchota doucement.

Il faut qu'on parle ce soir.

Le souffle de Kris et sa voix plus tendre et douce avaient fait frissonnés Tao, qui avait hoché la tête sans même réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son Hyung. Kris été alors reparti se servir du gâteau, mais Tao n'avait pas repris sa place initial et se trouver plus proche de lui présent. Ce qui avait étonné les autres membres qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. Des que Tao bouger Kris suivait et vise vers sa, prétendant le gâteau comme excuse. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne portaient aucune attention à la scène que Chanyeol faisait à Kai. A la fin de l'émission et après avoir tout rangé, tous allèrent à la voiture.

Kris et tao était les dernier à suivre, mais ils se collèrent rapidement aux autres. Tao le regarda avant de mêler ses doigts à ceux de Kris ce qui surpris le plus vieux. L'échange fut court mais c'était assez pour mettre le doute dans la Tête du Hyung. Dans le van Tao se retrouva à côté de Kris sous la force des choses. En effet Luhan avait lâché qu'ils allaient qu'ils se parlent car il ne supporterait pas une ambiance comme cela dans le groupe. Alors que le van rouler depuis un moment, tous tendaient l'oreille pour entendre la conversation mais rien ne se fit. En effet Tao c'était directement endormis les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Mais comme d'habitude Kris en voyant sa tête se balancer de droite à gauche, le força à la poser sur son épaule. Une fois le van arrêter Kris eu la corvée de réveiller le plus jeune. Celui-ci vraiment bien parti dans son sommeil, ne se réveilla pas. Alors Kris le porta et le monta à l'appartement, tous monopolisèrent la douche un à un alors Kris posa Tao sur le lit. Il posa ensuite son paquet pour Tao qu'il avait à la main.

Le froid qu'avait ressenti Tao, ainsi que ses écouteurs qui avaient quitté ses oreilles l'avait réveillé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son Hyung qui retirait doucement sa veste. Kris le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de celui-ci. Tao l'observa longuement avant de se rapprocher de son Hyung en l'aidant à retirer sa veste. Le visage de Tao était très proche de celui de Kris. Et leurs lèvres étaient si proches que Kris pouvait sentir le souffle de Tao contre ses lèvres humides. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Kris retira la veste de Tao avant de littéralement la balancer par terre. Pour une fois Tao ne protesta pas, totalement concentré sur le visage de l'homme qui était si proche de lui en ce moment. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, Kris avait saisi la nuque de Tao et colla ses lèvres au siennes longuement. Surpris par le geste de Kris, Tao resta un peu perdu, et la douceur des lèvres de Kris le pris au dépourvues et il répondit au baiser sans plus attendre. Le baiser se faisait simple dans un premier temps, juste assez pour tester l'autre. Mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps, Tao s'allongea en emportant Kris avec lui, leurs lèvres ne c'étaient pas encore lâchées, mais la langue de Kris ne tarda pas à passer sur les lèvres pulpeuse du plus jeune, qui les entrouvris sans broncher. Au contraire, il se laissait totalement faire par le plus vieux, lui accordant tout. Ce baisser qui se faisait de plus en plus langoureux animé leur corps. Celui de Tao même encore habillé épousait totalement celui de Kris. Quand Kris rompis le baiser il regarda ensuite son ami, qui avait le souffle légèrement court et les joues quelque peu rougies. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, tout se passait par le regard, et dans les sensations de l'autre. Kris retira alors lentement le haut que portait le plus jeune. Ce n'allait pas être la première fois qu'il le verrait dans le plus simple appareil mais, ce serait la première fois qu'il le verrait dans une situation comme celle-ci. Ce soir tout serait permis pour les deux jeunes hommes. Tao alors mal à l'aise d'être regardé avec insistance, tira sur le tee-shirt de Kris un peu mal adroitement ce qui fit rire le plus vieux, mais il se laissa faire. Son rire s'effaça doucement, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. En effet il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace du plus jeune, qui glissa ses mains sur son torse. Sous ses mains le torse de Kris frissonnait, son corps s'éveillait totalement. Toutes ses sensations étaient poussées à l'extrême. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tao de prendre les devants. Alors Kris le questionna du regard et enfin Tao prit la parole.

J'en aie marre d'attendre, je suis plus un gamin. Si tu crois que ça m'effraie de faire ça avec quelqu'un tu te trompes.

Ca ?

Tu m'as compris Hyung.

Je veux l'entendre sortir de tes lèvres. Avait répliqué Kris en louchant sur ses lèvres.

Ça ne m'effraie pas de faire l'amour. A moins que cela soit autre chose pour toi ?

Non c'est tout à fait cela.

Tao prit les lèvres de Kris entre les siennes et commença à lui retirer sa ceinture. Le plus vieux totalement surpris se laissa faire par le plus jeune, avant de lui attraper les mains. Il n'était du genre à se laissait faire comme cela. Il regarda Tao dans les yeux et avec un sourire en coin lui tient les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire comme ça tout de même ?

Moi je dirais qu'une partie de ton corps n'est pas contre à ce que je vois. Répliqua simplement Tao avec une petit rire tout en voyant l'érection qui déformé le pantalon de Kris.

Tao heureux de son petit effet sur son Hyung, qui regardait perturbé, son membre qui avait durci, réussi à se défaire des liens de son ami pour inverser les positions. Il était désormais sur Kris, et il posa lentement ses fesses contre le membre en érection de celui-ci. Kris mordit sa lèvre inférieure en ferment les yeux, non pas que ce soit douloureux, au non loin de là, c'était même le contraire. En sentant ainsi Tao sur lui son membre se gorgea un peu plus de vitalité. L'expression de Kris fit sourire Tao, qui en se relevant légèrement afin de dénudé son Hyung. Il profita pour faire frotter ses fesses à cette virilité tendue et emprisonnée de vêtements. Dans un premier temps Tao ouvrit la ceinture de son Hyung, puis s'en suivis l'ouverture de son jean et l'abandon de celui-ci sur le parquet de la chambre.

En voyant ainsi son Hyung, nu, le sexe fièrement tendu, la confiance que Tao avait mise en œuvre jusque-là s'ébranla quelque peu. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à satisfaire cet homme si exigeant, dans tout ce qu'il fait. C'est alors les mains tremblantes qu'il posa ses mains tout près du sexe Kris, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Kris avait les yeux légèrement voilés sous le désir qu'il avait pour l'autre mais il voyait bien que le visage de Tao avait perdu un peu d'assurance depuis le début. Mais ne voulant pas le faire paniquer un peu plus il le laissa faire sans rien dire.

Il sentit alors les mains du plus jeune remonter sur ses cuisses, celles-ci étaient encore un peu tremblante, mais Kris ne fit aucune remarque après tout il aurait été sûrement pareil à sa place. Les deux mains fines remontaient sur sa peau avant d'attraper son sexe tendu avec douceur. Kris se contracta un peu, avant de se détendre totalement sous les coups de poignée que le plus jeune était en train de faire sur sa verge. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait toucher comme ça, les mains de Tao se faisaient douces est très entreprenantes, il sentit même le pouce du jeune passer sur son gland décalotté. Des gémissant franchissant ses lèvres au grand bonheur de Tao mais s'il avait su le bien que cela faisait, qu'une autre personne prenne soin de soi comme cela il se serrait laisser toucher comme ça bien avant. Mais ce n'étais pas le plaisir charnel qui donnait du plaisir à Kris. Non c'était de savoir que c'était Tao qui s'occupait de lui et personne d'autre qui le faisait bander aussi durement. Durant sa petite réflexion il n'avait pas regardé Tao faire, ce qui avait légèrement vexé le plus jeune. Alors pour se venger, il arrêta tout et se mit correctement en attendant que l'autre daigne le regarder ainsi. Lorsque Kris ouvrit les yeux pour le voir, il le vit prendre son sexe en bouche. Kris posa alors une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement bruyant qui essayait de sortir de ses lèvres. La douce chaleur de la bouche de Tao, le fit bander au plus haut point, les succions du plus jeune ne l'aidaient en rien et au bout de quelque instant de vas et viens Tao lâcha le membre qui vient claquer contre le bas ventre de Kris tellement celui-ci était gorgé de plaisir.

Soit tu penses à quelque chose de vraiment excitant soit je…

Tu… Demanda Kris avec un sourire taquin.

Tao le regarda et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisi, il n'allait tout de même pas le forcer à dire ça à haute voix quand même.

Si tu ne le dis pas Tao on arrête là …Dit-il en le redressant un peu pour ouvrir la ceinture de Tao et lui ouvrir son pantalon, ou entre temps c'était former une jolie érection.

Tu ne vas pas me faire dire ça à haute voix ?

Que quoi ?

Que je….

Que tu ? Kris s'amusait de ce jeu et il déposa de fin baisé au niveau de son bas ventre en glissant ses mains en une poigne ferme sur ses fesses.

Que je suce bien…

Les joues de Tao se couvrirent littéralement de rouges alors que Kris lui retira son pantalon avec habilité. Il remonta sa bouche de plus en plus haut sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre oreille et lui chuchota avec une voix suave.

Oui en effet tu suces vraiment bien mais, on n'a pas fini.

Sur ces mots, Kris mit de nouveau Tao contre le matelas et lui fit tomber son boxer. Il appliqua ensuite des baiser doux et tendre sur la peau frémissante de Tao. Il suça lentement les pointes durcies du plus jeune qui cherchait à faire taire ses gémissements par n'importe quel moyen. Pendant ses petites attentions Kris avait entrepris de masser lentement son sexe, pour l'amener sur les bords du plaisir. Alors que Kris descendait afin de reproduire le même travail que son amant, celui-ci le fit remonter et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tao amadoua tellement bien Kris durant ce baiser, qu'il entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et colla leurs deux bassins ensemble, tous deux gémir contre les lèvres de l'autre. Une fois le baiser rompu Tao prit la parole.

Donne-moi tes doigts. Dit-il d'une voix totalement prise par le plaisir.

Sans poser de question Kris offrit ses doigts que lui avait demandés Tao et celui-ci les suça lentement tout en les humidifiant au mieux. Kris savait très bien pourquoi il faisait ça, et désormais il ne se posait plus la question de savoir si Tao irait jusqu'au bout. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré ses doigts, il les glissa entre les jambes de son amant, et en le regardant dans les yeux et sans hésitation il entra un premier doigt en lui. Malgré la préparation mentale de Tao celui-ci grimaça en sentant cette intrusion soudaine en lui. C'était légèrement plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait cru, ou bien encore plus douloureux que ce que les pornos laissent imaginer. Mais les baisers que Kris posa sur sa peau lui firent rapidement oublier ce petit désagrément. Il se fit alors à la présence du doigt et fit un mouvement de bassin pour faire comprendre à Kris qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Sans se faire prier le plus vieux bougea alors le doigt lentement avant de l'entrée au maximum pour voir l'étendu des réceptions de Tao. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cri sous la vague de plaisir qu'avait touché Kris, celui-ci alors satisfait entra un second doigt dans le plus jeune, mais cette fois Tao mordis la première chose qui se trouver prés de lui et se fut l'épaule de Kris.

Kris alors ronchonna, puis voyant que Tao avait mal, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'engueuler de l'avoir mordu, après ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Lentement est en douceur, il fit de légers mouvements afin de détendre le plus jeune qui c'était totalement crisper sur ses doigts. Kris attrapa alors sa verge tendue pour lui appliquer de doux vas et viens pendant qu'il le préparait au mieux. Plus cela aller plus Tao se détendait sur ses doigts, et quand enfin sa prise sur l'épaule de Kris cessa il se laissa aller à gémir de plaisir. Une fois que Kris pensa qu'il fut suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts, et se mit à l'entrée de Tao. Kris attendit l'accord de Tao, celui-ci lui offrir rapidement se petit geste, ne tenant plus.

Et d'un coup il se senti déchiré de toutes pars, il couvrit ses yeux de son bras, alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Cette déchirure était si brulante en lui qu'il se sentait comme consumé de l'intérieur, il voulait que Kris se retire car la douleur était tel qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir. Alors qu'il prenait lentement sur lui pour vaincre cette douleur atroce, les mains chaudes de Kris glissaient sur sa peau et le fit frissonner. Ses baisers humides le rendaient dingue et lui fit légèrement oublier cette douleur, les marques qu'il laissait sur sa peau, les caresses sur ses tétons tendus, le fit totalement se détendre autour du sexe de Kris qui finit par entrer en Tao jusqu'à la garde.

Ils se jugèrent alors du regard et en voyant le regard brillant de Tao, Kris ne put se retenir et amorça un premier coup de rein doux qui fit à la fois grimacer le plus jeune, mais qui le fit aussi gémir de plaisir. Kris satisfait de l'entre ainsi prendre un peu de plaisir continua ses coups de reins, partagés entre lenteur et vivacité. Il le pénétrait d'un coup pour mieux en sortir ensuite, afin lui faire sentir qu'il était en bien lui et qu'il n'oublierait pas son passage. Le visage de Tao qui au début était déformé par un peu de douleur, ne reflétait maintenant que du plaisir, sans oublier sa voix qui s'élevait de plus en plus fort dans la pièce. Kris prenait plaisir à prendre Tao ainsi. Il le soumettait totalement à son plaisir, a ses coups de reins, à ses envies de plus en vivaces. Kris se rapprocha de Tao, leurs deux corps luisant de transpiration se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre quand Kris, commença un langoureux et chaotique baiser. Dans des mouvements de plus en plus brutaux et difficile à contenir Kris frappa fermement la prostate du plus jeune. Tao ne pouvant plus tenir ce rythme, et ce vif plaisir, jouit entre eux deux se serrant totalement sur le membre de son amant, qui se déchargea en lui. Kris ne prit pas la peine de sortir de Tao et il s'effondra sur lui, le souffle court et burlant, le corps encore bouillonnant de ce désir tant retenu.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot, aucun des deux amis ne voulaient rompre cet instant qu'ils croyaient éphémère, mais quand Tao commença à bouger, Kris se redressa afin de se retirer, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps qu'il avait désiré, et dont il s'était assouvi. Tao alors gêner détourna le regard que son Hyung portait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Kris  
>- Sa coule sur mes cuisses répondit Tao avant de cacher son visage, honteux d'avoué cela à son amant.<p>

Kris regarda un moment les cuisses du plus jeune et souris en coin, il n'allait pas l'essuyer non il était bien trop fière de lui et s'amusait de voir ce spectacle. Tao pouvait sentir le regard du plus vieux pour lui et voulu s'en défaire. Il essaya de se redresser, mais c'était peine perdue, ses reins était totalement endoloris. Son corps ne répondait pas à ses mouvements. Alors résigné il resta allongé et regarda Kris dans les yeux. En voyant le regard de Tao quelque chose revient en mémoire à Kris :

- Ne bouge pas dit alors Kris J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
>- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir. Répliqua le jeune homme en sentant enfin la semence cesser de couler.<p>

Mais curieux Tao se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et regarda son Hyung aller chercher quelque chose près de la porte totalement nu. C'était un précieux spectacle que Tao n'allait pas oublier de sitôt, voir Kris ainsi, les cheveux totalement en bataille, et les muscles encore saillant par l'effort était quelque chose de magnifique aux yeux de Tao. Kris revient alors vers lui et lui tendit un paquet. Tao s'empressa de l'ouvrir, comme il le pouvait. Il adorait les surprises et il fut alors surpris de voir le manteau qu'il avait chiné au début de l'émission à Kris. Il regarda pendant un moment Kris puis le manteau, totalement perdu. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait un cadeau après aujourd'hui il n'avait pas été des plus cool avec Tao.

- Et ce n'est pas le seul que je vais te faire reprit Kris.

Il lui fit lâcher le manteau à Tao et passa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et tendre, Kris jouait à taquiner les lèvres de Tao avec sa langue afin de trouver celle de son amant pour y mêler la sienne. Tao se laissa faire, totalement embrumé par les événements, il ne comprenait pas trop le sens de ce baiser. Kris rompit le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je t'aime Tao.

Les yeux de Tao s'embrumèrent de larmes, c'était trop d'un coup pour le jeune homme. Il avait eu Kris et son cœur en une seule et même soirée, cela était tout simplement trop beau. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse plus exacte, que celle donnait à propos de cette question il regarda son Hyung les yeux brillant.

- Je ne crois pas que je t'aime Kris. Je t'aime tout simplement.

Le visage de Kris s'illumina d'un sourire ravageur et il prit de nouveau les lèvres de Tao pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour.


End file.
